Somewhere only we know
by Chidney
Summary: A Klaine Oneshot, set during Born This Way. Kurt is a little unsure of his choise to transfer back to McKinley, and Blaine shows him a special place. Mostly fluff.


**A N: First of all: This is my first fanfic uploaded here, so I'm sorry if I have done anything wrong. Second of all: English isn't my first language, so if there are any mistakes in the text; please let me know. Third: I sadly don't own Glee or any of the characters. **

**So, the story: It's set the same day as Kurt transfers back to McKinley. The rest you'll find out eventually. Enjoy!**

Kurt jumped when he heard steps stopping by his open locker. It was his first day back at McKinley High, and so long, no disasters had occurred. He hadn't seen Karofsky all day, but even though the bully had promised not to do him any harm, Kurt still couldn't fully relax.

The shoes beneath his locker door belonged to Mercedes, so he let his breath out and closed the locker. The fact that he had the same locker as he had had before he transferred was a sign of the fact that he hadn't been away that long. But it still felt like forever, and a lot had happened.

As usual, Mercedes could tell by his facial expression that something wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, in the way that meant "you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Kurt chose to hold it for himself this time.

"A little tense, that's all", he said. "The last time I was by this locker I was pushed into it." He tried to smile, even though it wasn't funny.

"It won't happen again, Kurt", she said reassuringly. "As long as Santana has got Karofsky under control…" she pretended to vomit by the thought, "it will be fine. You should go now, I think somebody is waiting for you." She smiled.

Kurt gave her a quick hug, then put his black hat on the top of his head and started to walk slowly through the hallways. He just wasn't ready to leave yet. Blaine would understand.

He stopped a second by the drinking fountain where he had had his head pushed down (not to mention his hair ruined) more times than he could possibly count. Another second by the slushy-maschine, that had destroyed way to many garments from his carefully picked wardrobe. Out to the parking, and the dumpster he had been thrown into more or less every school day since he started at McKinley. In the beginning Finn and Puck had joined the dumpster tossing game. He never thought that he would miss them as he had done when on Dalton Academy.

By the sight of the car he recognized so well by now, his hart skipped a beat, and another one when he saw the smile on the face in it. Blaine's smile made Kurt smile, which made Blaine smile even bigger. When Kurt jumped into the car next to him and put his hat in the back seat, Blaine's smile almost made him look silly (not that Kurt would ever think Blaine looked silly, but almost), and he kissed Kurt's forehead before he turned the key.

Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that something wasn't perfectly right. The happiness of being back where he belonged was there, clearly visible, but behind that there was something else. Something sad. The emotion mirrored in Kurt's eyes wasn't that different to the way he was feeling himself.

"Was it hard to be back?" he asked caringly, in the hope of getting Kurt to tell him what was wrong.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Kurt answered, with his face turned to his shoes:

"I love being back at McKinley. I love the way it feels like home, I love the fact that I don't get lost in the hallways, I love New Directions and how they have my back if anything should happen. But it's not… It's not Dalton. I don't feel safe there the way I did with you guys, and even though I never felt like I belonged there the way I do at McKinley, I'm still going to miss it. And even though I have the New Directions…" He stopped himself, looking miserable for a second. Blaine felt it as if he, for the second he allowed himself to take his eyes off the road, saw right into Kurt's soul. Broken, but strong, not unlike his own. Or the way it had been. Three seconds later he made up his mind.

He left the road to Dalton, and drove up a bigger one, out from the city. Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Blaine parked the car by the side of the pathway, at the same place that he had parked it so many times before. He saw the look of wonder in Kurt's face as he looked around, as he saw it for the first time. The same peace and quiet Blaine could see, but without the emotions he associated with the forest. It really was beautiful.

He took Kurt's hand, and perhaps Kurt understood how much this place meant to him, because he didn't say anything. He just squeezed Blaines hand a little extra, as Blaine led them along smaller and smaller paths to the riverbank, and the tree.

Blaine spread his jacket beneath it, because he knew that Kurt wouldn't want to ruin his trousers by sitting directly at the ground, and the two boys sat down on it, next to each other. For a second nothing was to be heard but the birds.

When Kurt broke the silence, he almost whispered:

"What is this place?" Blaine could see that he felt it, too.

"This is my… sanctuary, I guess you could call it", Blaine said. "This is the place where I have gone when everything has been too much to handle, when life has been a mess. When I needed to, I just drove out here, to the nature and the birds, and sat here until everything felt just a little bit more okay. Before I transferred to Dalton, when my life was almost as much of a hell as yours have been, I was here nearly every day after school, and during school too sometimes. They couldn't reach me here, here I could just be."

Blaine's story brought tears to Kurt's eyes. It was the exact same feeling he himself had been hit by when he stepped out of the car. A feeling of nothing being real, of a fairytale with a happy ending. A calm. He took Blaine's hands and turned around, so that they were face to face. Then Blaine started to sing, the same song that just a couple of hours earlier almost had gotten Kurt to regret that he was transferring back to McKinley.

"_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand."_

And Kurt answered:

"_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete."_

He felt the tears starting to run down his cheeks as he finally understood exactly why Blaine had chose that song to sing to him. For Blaine it meant so much, and it would mean so much to both of them now. He put his arms around Blaine's neck, felt his tears on his cheeks as if they were his own, and they continued the song together:

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?"_

The forest seemed to listen, and not even the birds were singing as the final notes slowly died. When Blaine eventually put his lips against Kurt's it was like if nothing else existed. The kiss wasn't as explorative as their first had been, not as passionate as their second. It was gentle and filled with emotions, not just love but sadness and compassion. As they broke apart Blaine at last said the thing he had been wanting to say since he saw Kurt hugging the other members of the New Directions.

"I'll miss you at Dalton."

Kurt looked him straight in the eyes, and saw the sorrow Blaine had done his best to hide.

"If you had said that on the stairs I wouldn't have left."n't

"I know." Blaine kept his eyes steady. "That's why I didn't."

**The lyrics comes from Keane's song called "Somewhere only we know", which is the same one Blaine and the Warblers performs in Born this Way. I don't own them either. Now REVIEW! :)**


End file.
